My Sweet Baby 2
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Asam manis kehidupan Naruto dan Hinata berlanjut. Hinata merasa sedih karena Naruto meninggalkannya di malam ulang tahunnya padahal saat itu ia ingin sekali Naruto berada di sisinya, apa lagi ia tengah mengandung 6 bulan. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?/Sequel MSB/ RnR minna-chan.


"Naruto-kun, hari ini aku merasa tak enak badan." Hinata tampak memegangi perutnya yang mual.

"Ayo sekarang kita ke rumah sakit. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi kaukan harus bekerja Naruto-kun." Naruto menggeleng kecil.

"Lebih baik aku meninggalkan dokumen-dokumen bodoh itu dari pada harus melihatmu kesakitan. Lihat kau tampak pucat, Hime."

"Na-naruto-kun." Hinata merona mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha. Di sana Hinata di tangani oleh Sakura. Sakura memeriksa keadaan Hinata dan itu membuat Sakura tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Hinata bisakah aku bicara empat mata dengan Naruto?" Pinta Sakura, Hinata mengangguk kemudian keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan menyisakan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang di katakan Sakura, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata saat berada di dalam mobil.

"Kau hanya masuk angin dan tadi di dalam Sakura hanya menasehatiku untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahanku seperti dulu katanya aku harus selalu menjagamu 24 jam Hinata."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa beroh-ria mendengarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Hinata menatap jalan yang di lalui. Ia baru sadar bahwa jalan yang di lalui berbeda dari jalan menuju rumah mereka.

"Kita akan kemana Naruto-kun?" Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Kita akan pergi ke danau."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di danau yang di penuhi pasangan remaja atau pasangan lansia. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalan yang di penuhi oleh pepohonan yang hijau dan bunga-bunga. Rasanya sangat sejuk di sini apa lagi hari ini masih tak terlalu siang untuk berjalan-jalan.

Hinata meminta Naruto untuk berfoto bersama. Seperti mengenang masa-masa SMA dulu, dulu ia dan Naruto sering ke sini tapi semenjak kuliah mereka tak lagi ke sini dan sekaranglah mereka ke danau ini lagi saat mereka telah menikah. Dan pasti akan berfoto di fotographer yang berada di sisi danau, rasanya seperti dulu saja.

"Fotonya sangat bagus ya Naruto-kun." Hinata tampak senang melihat beberapa lembar foto yang berada di tangannya.

"Iya."

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang menghadap langsung danau, pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Hinata, apakah kau akan marah jika aku membagi cintaku?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto bingung, "Tentu aku akan marah."

"Jika aku membagi cintaku dengan orang terdekatmu bagaimana?" Kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

Apakah suaminya berselingkuh, seperti dugaannya waktu itu. Tapi saat itu suaminya tampak menghawatirkannya saat ia pergi dari rumah.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Kau tak akan bilangkan kalau kau selingkuh'kan Na-Naruto-kun, dan kau tak berniat menceraikanku karena wanita lainkan, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan lirih.

"Maaf..." Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku sudah memulai untuk mencintai orang lain, yakitu calon anak kita."

Hinata menegang dengan nafas yang tercekat. Apakah ia tak salah dengar bahwa ia dan Naruto akan segera menjadi seorang ayah dan ibu. Kami-sama jika ini mimpi ia tak ingin bangun.

"K-kau bercandakan Naruto-kun?" Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawabannya kemudian memeluk Hinata.

"Aku tak sabar menjadi seorang ayah."

"Aku juga tak sabar menjadi seorang ibu," Mereka tersenyum bahagian. Sepasang pasangan lansia yang melihat mereka tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan mereka.

**{...}**

**.**

**.**

**My Sweet Baby 2**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : family, romance**

**Warning : Au, ooc, no eyd, dan sejenisnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Empat bulan kemudian**

**Pipp piipp pippp**

Tangan lentik tersebut mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering sejak tadi, syukur saja ponselnya berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Moshi-moshi Naruto-kun." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir manisnya.

_"Maaf Hinata, malam ini aku akan pulang larut. Tak apakan?"_ Tanya Naruto.

"Eh... Iya tak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Tapi sebelum kau pulang belikan aku takoyaki di depan stasiun ya." Pesan Hinata. Naruto menepuk jidatnya karena ia tak percaya dengan pesanan Hinata. Bagaimana tidak takoyaki di depan stasiun tersebut tak akan buka sampai larut malam dan juga stasiun dari rumahnya sih lumayan dekat tapi kalau dari kantor itu bisa di bilang cukup jauh.

_"Baiklah. Tapi ingat jangan menungguku kau tidur saja dulu."_ Ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i Naruto-kun."

Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut Hinata segera mengambil posisi untuk tidur, ia mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman. Setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman Hinata mulai terlelap. Ia tak perlu khawatir karena keinginanya untuk memakan takoyaki karena pasti nanti Naruto akan membangunkannya untuk memakan takoyaki bersama.

**.**

Naruto memijat-mijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Namun seketika ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Meogi menghampirinya dengan nampan yang berisi segelas kopi panas pesanannya.

"Ini Naruto-sama." Setelah meletakan itu Meogi yang akan kembali bekerja di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Meogi, bisakah kau membelikan takoyaki di depan stasiun." Pinta Naruto.

"Pasti untuk Hinata-sama yang ngidam ya, Naruto-sama. Memang wanita hamil yang mengalami ngidam pasti akan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Meogi panjang lebar sambil tertawa kecil membayangkan Naruto bosnya kewalahan memenuhi permintaan aneh istrinya.

Naruto menatap Meogi dengan tajam karena ucapan panjang Meogi membuatnya kehilangan seperkian detik untuk mendapatkan takoyaki tersebut.

"Urusai, cepat beli saja. Jika kau tak mendapat takoyaki tersebut kau bisa ku pecat, Meogi!" Ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Eeehh ha'i Naruto-sama, aku berangkat." Meogi pergi dengan cepat dari hadapan Naruto.

1 jam berlalu sekarang tepat pukul 9 malam, akhirnya Meogi datang dengan takoyaki pesananya, setelah menyuruh Meogi menyimpannya di pemanas makanan akhirnya Naruto bisa melanjutkan kerjanya dengan tenang. Jujur Meogi merasa sangat kelelahan karena harus menunggu lama, apa lagi harus berebut dengan ibu-ibu yang tampangnya sangat menakutkan, tapi akhirnya ibu-ibu tersebut mengerti keadaan Meogi dan akhirnya merelakan satu porsi terakhir takoyaki tersebut untuk Meogi.

Naruto merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya. Jujur beberapa jam duduk dan terus menatap layar komputer membuat badan dan matanya lelah. Kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di hidungnya ia lepas.

Meogi datang menghampirinya dan pamit pulang karena jam lemburnya telah selesai. Jam dinding tersebut menunjukan pukul 11.30 dan itu artinya ia harus pulang sekarang juga. Naruto membereskan semua dokumen yang berserakan dan segera pulang ke rumah, tak lupa membawa takoyaki yang hangat untuk Hinata.

Setelah 15 menit berkendara akhirnya Naruto sampai di rumahnya yang nyaman. Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Naruto walau ia tahu bahwa Hinata tak akan menjawabnya. Naruto memasuki kamarnya dengan takoyaki di tangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hinata istrinya tertidur dengan nyenyak di atas tempat tidur.

Naruto menggoyang pelan lengan Hinata sambil sesekali menyebut nama sang empunya. Hingga akhirnya Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tanda tanya. Naruto tersenyum kecil ke arah Hinata kemudian membantu Hinata untuk mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menguap kecil.

"Takoyaki pesananmu datang, Hime."

Naruto memberikan takoyaki tersebut, Hinata memandang takoyaki tersebut sebentar kemudian menatap manik sapphire Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, gomen aku sudah tak ingin makan takoyaki lagi." Sesal Hinata.

Hinata menunduk membuat helaian indigonya menutupi wajah ayunya.

"Tak apa." Naruto mengusap lembut kepala Hinata dengan sayang.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang menurut Naruto sangat imut.

"Naruto-kun sekarang aku ingin makan ramen tak apa ramen instan." Ucap Hinata membuat Naruto melongo. Pasalnya Hinata tak di perbolehkan memakan-makanan cepat saji.

"Tidak boleh, apa kamu tidak ingat ucapan Sakura, kau tak boleh memakan-makanan cepat saji, apa lagi ramen." Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata tertunduk sedih.

"Sekali saja Naruto-kun, aku sangat menginginkannya. Apakah kau ingin jika nanti anak kita jadi seperti anak tetangga kita?" Ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto membayangkan anak tetangganya yang selalu mengeluarkan air liur dan seketika Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku pergi membuatkan mu ramen dulu Hime-sama." Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Naruto terlihat cekatan hanya untuk membuat ramen instan karena sebelum menikah dengan Hinata ia selalu memakan ramen instan jadi jangan di ragukan lagi kehebatan Naruto untuk memasak ramen. Tapi setelah menikah dengan Hinata, asupan gizi untuk dirinya lebih beragam. Naruto menatap ramen hasil buatannya, ramen yang ia buat ia tambahkan dengan sayur agar Hinata tak kekurangan gizi untuk bayi mereka.

Akhirnya Naruto datang dengan satu mangkuk ramen panas. Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan senang.

"Baunya harum Naruto-kun. Itadakimasu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Hinata memakannya dengan lahap. Rasanya enak, kuah-kuah ramen tampak mengotori pipinya yang chubby. Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata pelan kemudian membersihkan kuah ramen yang menempel di pipi Hinata. Hinata diam melihat Naruto kemudian tersenyum sumringah membuat Naruto langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena grogi.

Setelah selesai makan ramen tersebut Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya tidur. Rasanya hari ini Naruto sangat lelah, ingin rasanya besok pagi ia libur dari bekerja namun ia harus pergi untuk melihat ke salah satu perusahaannya yang berada di Suna.

**{...}**

Dua bulan berlalu dan akhirnya memasuki bulan desember. Kandungan Hinata terlihat semakin besar. Hari libur membuat Naruto bisa bersantai dengan cara tidur seharian di rumah terasa sangat menyenangkan. Hinata mendesah lelah pada suaminya padahal tadi malam suaminya berjanji akan menemaninya untuk melakukan senam hamil namun sekarang lihat Naruto malah tertidur dengan lelapnya walau ia telah membangunkannya berulang kali.

"Naruto-kun, bukannya kau sudah janji... Hiks hiks." Isak kecil Hinata membuat Naruto menggeliat kecil. Hinata menatap Naruto kemudian menangis lebih keras lagi agar suaminya ingin bangun dan segera menemaninya untuk melakukan senam hamil.

Naruto terbangun kemudian Hinata malah memarahi Naruto karena Naruto tidak kunjung bangun.

"Ee...eh Hinata, akukan sudah mengatakan minta maaf." Setelah acara memarahi Naruto akhirnya Hinata memaafkan Naruto karena ia tak ingin membuang waktunya untuk senam hamilan hanya untuk memarahi Naruto.

"Ayo cepat Naruto-kun." Naruto mengangguk lesu. Ah pasti masa-masa sulitnya akan di mulai, kalian taukan bagaimana sifat-sifat ibu-ibu menyebalkan di sana.

Tubuh atletisnya hanya di balut kaos biasa berwarna putih membuatnya terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang tan. Tak perlu waktu lama akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gedung tempat melakukan senam hamil. Hinata selalu melakukannya satu minggu sekali, dan ini merupakan pertama kalinya Naruto menemaninya karena biasanya ia pergi seorang diri saja.

Hinata datang lebih awal hari ini, dokter yang menangani untuk melakukan senam hamil sangat telaten mengajarinya. Ibu-ibu yang baru saja datang melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan genit dan sesekali tertawa kecil saat melihat tampang Naruto yang bosan. Dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerima itu.

30 menit akhirnya Hinata keluar dari ruangan tempat ia melakukan senam hamil. Cukup membosankan bagi Naruto karena hanya duduk diam sesekali mendengarkan musik dari earphone yang ia bawa hanya untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya tapi ia masih saja bosan.

Hinata tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama Naruto-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan?"

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa Hinata, baiklah tapi tempatnya aku yang menentukannya."

Hinata mengangguk kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari gedung tempat melakukan senam hamil kemudian bergegas pergi ke sebuah cafe yang memasak tampa minya goreng. Lebih sehat apa lagi untuk ibu-ibu hamil seperti Hinata.

"Aku sudah kenyang Naruto-kun. Tapi aku ingin berbelanja dulu sebelum pulang." Naruto melirik sekilas jam tangannya kemudian mengangguk.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di Konoha market. Di sana Hinata segera membeli beberapa jenis sayuran dan buah-buahan. Naruto hanya mengikuti sambil membawa troli belanjaan. Hinata tampak sekilas melihat buku berada di depan bahan untuk membuat kue. Di buku tersebut tertera cara membuat kue ulang tahun yang manis. Naruto yang tadi pamit sebentar ke toilet akhirnya datang menghampiri Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang melamun sambil melihat rak berisi buku tersebut.

"Eh tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-kun. Tunggu sebentar aku ingin mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue." Naruto mengangguk.

Setelah 5 menit selesai memilih bahan untuk membuat kue akhirnya mereka ke kasir dan setelah itu pulang.

"Memangnya kau ingin buat kue apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Aku ingin membuat kue tart untuk natal, dan aku akan membuatnya bersama Hana-chan." Jawab Hinata.

"Baguslah kalau kau bersama Hana-chan. Tapi ingat kamu jangan sampai kelelahan Hinata." Hinata mengangguk. Tangannya mengelus perutnya dengan rasa sayang. Rasanya ia tak sabar tiga bulan dari sekarang. Pasti rasanya sangat mendebarkan saat melakukan persalinan.

Hinata tengah bersantai di depan televisi, Naruto tampak datang dengan gelas yang berisi susu hangat untuk ibu-ibu hamil.

"Minumlah, Hinata." Hinata mengangguk kemudian menenggak semua isinya.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun." Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah perut Hinata kemudian menempelkan telinganya di depan perut Hinata.

"Hey jagoan _tou-san_ bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Wah pasti kau tak sabar ya melihat _tou-san_mu yang tampan ini,'kan?" Naruto berujar seolah calon anaknya menjawab pertanyaannya. Kemudian Naruto menghentikan aksinya. Naruto mengelus pelan perut Hinata, terasa sangat menyenangkan menikmati momen-momen seperti ini.

**{...}**

Tanggal 22 Desember merupakan hari ibu. Hinata datang ke rumah ibunya bersama Naruto. Tapi sebelum ke rumah mertuanya Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk pergi ke makam ke dua orang tuanya. Di sana Naruto sangat bahagia menceritakan hari-harinya bersama Hinata kepada ke dua orang tuanya di sana. Setelah selesai dari makam Naruto segera pergi ke rumah mertuannya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama kaa-san Hinata karena Hiashi tou-san tengah pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Hinata tersenyum sambil memandang jalan di sampingnya dari dalam mobil, iya berpikir sekarang banyak anak-anak yang tak tahu hari ibu apa lagi sampai menyanyangi ibu mereka. Tapi menurut Hinata hari ibu bukan hanya hari ini saja tapi setiap hari merupakan hari ibu. Ia beruntung lahir ke dunia ini dan ia sangat beruntung memiliki suami yang sangat perhatian dan baik untuknya. Ia merupakan wanita yang beruntung di dunia ini.

Malam harinya tepat pukul 9 malam akhirnya Naruto sampai di rumahnya. Ia melihat Hinata yang tertidur dengan pulas di sampingnya, karena tak ingin membangkan Hinata Naruto memutuskan untuk menggendong Hinata untuk sampai ke kamar.

Naruto menahan nafasnya saat ia telah menggendong Hinata setengah jalan menuju kamarnya, Hinata semakin berat dari terakhir kali ia menggendongnya apa lagi di tambah jabang bayi yang di kandung Hinata. Walaupun begitu Naruto bisa membawa Hinata ke kamar mereka dengan selamat sentausa. Untung saja ia sering olahraga jadi ia bisa mengatasi hal ini.

Pagi harinya Naruto telah berangkat bekerja pagi sekali dan meninggalkan memo di meja rias Hinata.

'Hinata jangan lupa makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan roti panggang dan susu untuk mu.'

Hinata menatap kalender kamarnya. Tanggal 23 Desember masih ada beberapa hari untuk menyiapkan hari ulang tahunnya. Mengenai hari natal Hinata sudah mendekor rumahnya dengan pernak-pernik natal. Lihat saja di ruang tamu mereka tampak pohon natal yang terlihat sangat indah dan besar.

Naruto pulang lebih awal malah sangat awal, Hinata yang melihat kesempatan ini mengajak Naruto ke alun-alun kota untuk melihat pohon natal raksasa. Sebenarnya Naruto menolaknya karena udara yang semakin dingin, dan itu tak baik bagi Hinata. Tapi karena kasihan melihat Hinata yang merengek terus akhirnya Naruto luluh juga.

"Naruto-kun mari kita berfoto." Ajak Hinata. Naruto menatap ke sekelilingnya di sana banyak muda mudi bersama pasangannya tengah berfoto. Jujur Naruto sangat malu melakukan ini tapi itu demi Hinata.

Setelah berfoto di pohon natal raksasa di tengah alun-alun kota akhirnya Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk memakan sesuatu yang hangat di salah satu cafe yang dekat dengan pohon natal raksasa tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah mengisi perut akhirnya mereka pulang dan langsung tidur, di atas tempat tidur Naruto memeluk Hinata dan sesekali mengusap perut Hinata, ia sangat tak sabar menanti anaknya lahir. Menurut Sakura anak mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dan saat mendengar itu Naruto sangat senang sekali.

"Hey Hinata, apakah aku akan mempu jadi ayah." Tanya Naruto.

"Pasti Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Dan bagaimana kalau kita menamainya tampan."

"Kenapa harus tampan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena ayahnya tampan, Hime." Tawa renyah Hinata terdengar sangat nyaring mendengar ucapan ke pedean Naruto.

"Bagaimana nama yang bagus bukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." Saat itu Naruto langsung mencubit gemas pipi Hinata.

"Mou Naruto-kun sakit." Rengek Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum

"Sudah malam lebih baik kita tidur, Hinata."

**{...} **

Malam natal salju turun membuat Naruto tersenyum. Ia jadi tak khawatir tak dapat melihatkan sesuatu untuk Hinata nantinya karena salju turun.

Di rumahnya ia tak sendirian ia bersama tou-san dan Hanabi. Tapi sekarang ia hanya duduk berdua dengan Hiashi tou-san karena Hinata dan Hanabi tengah mengambil kue tart stroberri yang tampak sangat lezat. Di meja makan telah tersedia berbagai masakan khas malam natal. Mereka tampak bahagia malam ini.

Karena saat makan semuanya dalam keheningan akhirnya setelah makan mereka berempat becengkerama. Sesekali Hiashi tampak tersenyum melihat putrinya tertawa. Sambil becengkerama mereka menyicipi wagashi buatan Hinata yang terasa manis namun sangat pas di hidangkan bersama ocha hangat.

Malam semakin larut Hiashi dan Hanabi telah pulang 1 jam yang lalu. Hinata telah tertidur, Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari laci Hinata, ia tersenyum melihat sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Hinata.

Pagi di kota Konoha warna putih berada di mana-mana karena salju yang menutupinya. Naruto duduk santai di depan rumahnya dengan secangkir ocha hangat. Alunan lagu natal terdengar sangat jelas di pendengarannya, dan karena lagu tersebut membuatnya mengingat hal yang sangat manis. Sesuatu yang pernah ia lakukan untuk Hinata, sesuatu yang sangat memalukan untuknya suaranya yang pas-pasan harus menyanyi apa lagi di tonton oleh seluruh orang yang berada di gedung bioskop tersebut.

"Kau kenapa Anata?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat Naruto tersenyum terus sejak tadi.

"Aku hanya mengingat kejadian saat kita berada di bioskop. Ah untung saja suaraku di sana tidak buruk pasti kau akan malu." Ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan. Itu merupakan ide brilian dari Shikamar yang sangat ia suka, dari SMA Shikamaru memang selalu memberikan ide untuknya walau Shikamaru sendiri bukan tipe lelaki yang romantis.

"Tidak kau tak akan pernah membuatku Malu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mengulangnya, tidak dengan sebuah layar karena kau punya yang aslinya." Perkataan sederhana Naruto mampu membuat Hinata memerah dan mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi aku ingin kau menyajikan lagu natal." Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hime-sama."

**{...}**

"Hai Hinata-chan." Sakura yang datang mengunjunginya hari ini. Sebelum mengajak Hinata pergi, Sakura mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuk Naruto bahwa ia mengajak Hinata untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi. Perlengkapan bayi untuk Hinata tentunya.

Sakura menatap baju bayi yang tampak imut, warna pink yang sangat imut.

"Hinata bagaimana kalau kau beli yang itu." Tawar Sakura.

"Bukankah kau tahu kalau anaka'ku laki-laki Sakura." Tawa Hinata.

"Hahaha maaf-maaf Hinata."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata sambil terus memilih baju bayi.

"Baik-baik saja Hinata, katanya 1 tahun lagi ia akan pulang,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Hinata akhirnya dapat menemukan baju untuk anaknya. Baju dengan warna orange dan biru. Terlihat sangat imut menurut Hinata, setelah berbelanja Sakura mengajak Hinata untuk ke rumahnya sekedar untuk mengajak Hinata makan bersama.

"Sakura-chan bisakah kau membantuku membuat kue?" Kata Hinata saat mereka berada di dalam taxi.

"Tentu saja, ah besok kau kan ulang tahun Hinata. Selamat ya, tapi maaf aku tak bisa mengunjungimu besok karena aku ada tugas sampai larut malam." Sesal Sakura.

"Tak apa, lebih baik kita ke rumahku saja. Pak tolong ubah haluannya menjadi ke komplek perumahan Konoha."

"Aku akan membantumu membuat kue jadi bebanmu bisa ringan."

Setelah sampai di rumah Hinata. Akhirnya mereka mulai membuat kue tart untuk perayaan ulang tahun Hinata. Untuk kali ini Sakura membantu Hinata lebih banyak karena Hinata tengah mengandung.

Akhirnya mereka selesai menyiapkan segala hal untuk Hinata. Dari kue dan makan malam untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura pamit untuk pulang karena sudah terlalu lama di rumah Hinata.

Tepat pukul 21.00 pm. Naruto tiba-tiba menelponya, ia bilang ia sekarang berada di Suna, dan Naruto bilang ia tak bisa pulang untuk hari ini. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ayahnya meminta maaf karena tak bisa datang besok pagi ke rumahnya karena ia harus ke luar negri bersama ibunya dan juga Hanabi.

Hinata mendesah lelah, kue yang ia buat bersama Sakura masih tersimpan manis di dalam kulkas. Karena tak ada niat untuk makan malam akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa duduk diam di depan meja makan.

Makanan yang berada di meja makan tersebut mulai mendingin. Hinata menatap perutnya, ia tak boleh egois karena tak dapat merayakan ulang tahunnya tepat saat dentingan jam dinding tak membuatnya harus mogok makan. Bagaimana jika bayinya kelaparan di dalam sana, harusnya ia memikirkan itu.

Dengan perhalan Hinata makan, yah walau pikirannya masih melayang jauh. 5 menit makan akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur. Jujur ia kecewa di malam ulang tahunnya tak ada sama sekali orang yang berharga di dekatnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja besok ia merayakan dengan suaminya tapi entah kenapa ia ingin sekali melakukannya tepat pada waktu ia bertambah umur.

Salju turun dengan lebat malam ini. Pukul 00.00 bunyi pintu yang terbuka sangat jelas tapi tak membuat sang empu terbangun. Dentingan jam dinding terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut, dentingan jam dinding tersebut menandakan bahwa tanggal 27 desember akhirnya datang.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki tersebut bergema, cahaya terang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan tersebut suara bising tiba-tiba terdengar sangat jelas di pendengaran Hinata. Hinata membuka manik lavendernya dan menemukan Naruto tengah tersenyum kepadanya dengan membawa kue tart yang di buatnya.

Hinata mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia tampak terkejut bukankah Naruto bilang ia akan menginap di kantor. Tapi sekarang Naruto malah berada di depannya. Sambil membawa kue tart buatannya.

"Otanjobi omedetou istriku." Naruto tersenyum lima jari ke Hinata kemudian menyuruh Hinata untuk meniup lilinya. Tapi sebelum itu Hinata membuat sebuah permintaan kemudian meniup lilinya.

"Apa permintaanmu Hime?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan jahil.

"Uhmm... Apa ya, yang jelas Naruto-kun tak akan tahu."

"Ah baiklah jika kau tak memperbolehkanku tahu."

"Tapi bukankah Naruto-kun berada di Suna?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah itu sih hanya akal-akalanku saja Hime, maaf ya membuatmu kecewa. Tapi ingat satu hal aku bisa saja dan kapanpun akan memberikanmu sebuah kejutan yang sangat manis." Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto mencium kening Hinata.

Hinata tak pernah sebahagia ini, di hari ulang tahunnya ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Naruto suaminya.

Tepat setelah beberapa menit sebuah pesan di terima oleh Hinata. Pesan yang berisi ucapan selamat untuknya dari ayah ibu dan juga Hanabi.

"Ayo cepat tidur, besok pagi-pagi aku akan mengajak mu ke suatu tempat Hime."

"Kemana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Rahasia."

Hinata tertidur dengan nyenyak sambil memeluk Naruto sangat erat seolah tak ingin membiarkan Naruto pergi dari sisinya.

**{...}**

Pagi-pagi buta jam 6 pagi Naruto mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi. Di dalam mobil Hinata selalu merapatkan syalnya. Sesekali Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang tampak ke dinginan. Walau sudah memasang pemanas di dalam mobil tetap saja terasa dingin bagi Hinata.

Akhirnya tempat tujuan mereka sampai. Sekarang mereka berada di tepi jalan. Dan di sebrang sana terlihat pepohonan yang mati.

Naruto turun dari mobilnya di susul Hinata. Syal merah pemberian Hinata selalu ia pakai, karena syal tersebut merupakan jerih payah istrinya dan merupakan syal kesayangannya.

Naruto berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata melewati pepohonan yang mati tersebut. Naruto yang melihat Hinata masih kedinginan langsung melilitkan setengah dari syal yang ia pakai di leher istrinya. Walaupun Hinata masih menggunakan syal tapi mungkin mengenakan dua syal lebih baik.

Mereka berdua berbagi syal. Terlihat sangat romantis bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Akhirnya Naruto sampai ke tempat tujuan. Gundukan salju membuat Naruto harus hati-hati menuntun Hinata. Di depan sana mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas sungai yang membeku. Di sungai tersebut terlihat bunga yang membeku membuat Hinata menatapnya kagum.

"Apa itu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Itu adalah bunga es Hinata dan itu yang ingin ku tunjukan untuk mu, sebenarnya aku khawatir mengajak mu ke sini karena aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Kau terlalu khawatir Naruto-kun. Aku sangat suka." Hinata tersenyum kemudian memeluk Naruto.

"Arigatou... Naruto-kun. Ini kado yang paling indah setelah kado kehamilanku."

**{...}**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari mereka lalui dengan segudang cerita, dan akhirnya masa-masa yang di tunggu Hinata datang. Masa di mana ia akan melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki mungil.

Keringat dingin memenuhi dahinya, Hinata menjerit keras di dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut. Sunggu ia sangat kesakitan tapi ini permintaannya, Hinata lebih memilih melahirkan dengan normal dari pada harus oprasi caesar. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali menemani Hinata di dalam ruang persalinan tapi ia takut masih terlalu takut untuk melihat Hinata kesakitan. Di sampingnya ayah, ibu dan Hanabi ada menemaninya.

"Kau jangan khawatir seperti itu Naruto, Hinata itu wanita yang kuat." Ucap ibu Hinata menenangkan Naruto.

"Iya aku tahu Hinata wanita yang kuat Okaa-san."

Cukup lama mereka berempat berdiam diri di ruang tunggu sambil berdoa agar Hinata selamat akhirnya terdengar tangisan yang sangat kencang dari dalam. Suara anaknya Naruto seketika menangis, tapi bukan tangis sedih melainkan tangis bahagia.

[Beberapa puluh menit setelah itu]

"Akhirnya aku menjadi seorang ayah." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto menatap anaknya yang berada di gendongan Hinata. Cukup lama dan Naruto-pun menghampiri Hinata. "Dia sangat manis bukan Naruto-kun."

"Iya dia sangat manis, lihat ke dua pipinya ada dua garis di masing-masing pipinya." Naruto menyentuh pelan pipi anaknya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa'kah kau sudah memberikannya nama Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Belum, aku ingin Naruto saja yang menamainya." Senyum Hinata membuat Naruto mengangguk.

"Boruto, Namikaze Boruto. Itulah namanya Hinata." Hinata semakin tersenyum mendengar nama yang di berikan oleh Hinata.

Satu minggu kemudian Hinata di perbolehkan pulang. Saat sampai di rumah Naruto tampak gemas melihat jagoan ciliknya yang sedang berada di dekapan hangat Hinata. Tangan-tangan mungilnya terangkat-angkat seolah mencari sesuatu, Naruto yang melihatnya kemudian memberikan jemarinya untuk anaknya pegang. Rasanya sangat halus, dan ia sepertinya tak ingin jauh dari jagoan ciliknya.

Hanabi yang tiba-tiba datang langsung mengambil ponselnya dan memotret momen tersebut. Kemudian menghampiri pasangan tersebut.

"Hey lihat bagaimana hasil jepretan ku?" Tanya Hanabi jahil.

"Sangat bagus, aku suka." Ucap Hinata.

"Boleh kau kirim ke ponsel'ku Hana-chan?" Sambung Hinata lagi.

"Boleh Hinata-nee."

"Hinata biar aku saja yang menggendongnya." Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto kemudian menyerahkan Boruto kecil ke dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, Naruto-kun."

"Hey Boruto-chan apakah kau senang?" Tanya Naruto sambil sesekali mengusap pipi Boruto.

Boruto menguap kecil membuat Naruto menghentikan aksinya. Naruto-pun membawa Boruto menuju kamarnya dan menaruhnya di box bayi. Boruto akhirnya tertidur dengan lelap.

Kehidupan mereka tidak sampai di situ saja, mereka menjadi orang tua yang kompak untuk Boruto. Tengah malam mereka harus bergadang karena Boruto yang terbangun karena haus. Semenjak Boruto lahir Naruto selalu pulang tepat waktu, untung saja selalu ada Iruka yang membantunya jadi ia tak perlu khawatir masalah pekerjaannya.

Boruto sekarang menginjak usianya 11 bulan, Boruto mulai belajar berjalan. Boruto berjalan dengan berpegangan pada sofa setelah itu ia mencoba untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi tampa berpegangan. Satu langkah dua langkah tiga langkah sukses dan sekarang Boruto menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto yang sedang membaca korang melihat Boruto bisa berdiri tegak tampak tersenyum sedangkan di sisi lain Hinata yang berada di depan pintu dapur juga tersenyum melihat kemajuan dari Boruto. Boruto kembali melangkah namun di langkahnya ia seperti akan terjatuh dan benar saja Boruto akan jatuh dengan cepat Hinata dan Naruto berlari untuk menjaga Boruto agar tidak jatuh dan mereka tepat waktu. Mereka berdua akhirnya dapat bernafas lega saat melihat Boruto tertawa kecil kemudian berceloteh riang melihat ke dua orang tuanya yang tampak khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END ****ƪ****(****ˆ▽ˆ****)****ʃ**

**AN : hoy minna kembali lagi dengan Kushi. Bagaimana sequelnya gaje benerkan. Ah udah lama jarang nulis sekali nulis kerasa jdi author alay. Tapi yang ini lebih bnyak skip wktunya jadi mklumin aja. Dan maaf deskiprisinya kurang jelas maklumin aja ya soalx belum jago hehehe...**

**Keritik sarannya ya minna ^.^**

**Jaa ne sampai bertemu di fic Kushi yang lainnya. Dan buat Hinata Hime selamat ulang tahun terlalu cpet bilangnya tpi gpp,.. \****＿****(´▽****) ****＿****/**

**26 Desember 2014**


End file.
